eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1861 (11 November 1999)
Synopsis Irene wants to go to the E20 60s night. Terry insists they stay in and watch a film. Troy encourages Irene to go. Sam tells Ricky she and Beppe are over - Ricky was the messenger and Beppe hit him, so he's got the message. Frank says they're like kids, and Ricky deserves it, he needs his head examined for getting involved in his ex-wife's love life. Frank apologises immediately and says it's because of Janine's disappearance that he's in a bad mood. Pathetic dopey Lisa does the dishes at Phil's and says she'll go if she's in the way. Phil tells her he bought a bottle of alcohol today but he hasn't drunk any. She asks why he's so depressed now, and he says sarcastically "Oh, let's see is there anything that might have happened recently to upset me?" He says he shouldn't be here - with stupid little people with little problems. Lisa asks "Does that include me? Little people? You seem to think that I'm part of the problem." Phil sits and sulks ignoring the phone, and Steve can't get anything at the gym without his signature. Steve goes round and tells Phil he will buy him out, because he's sick of waiting. Phil tells him he's wrong, and adds "I'll buy you out! You think you can push me around?" Steve laughs and says "You think you're a tough guy? Maybe once, but now you're nothing." Phil pours the drink away. Jackie tells Steve he's being ridiculous to be worried about her helping the free Matthew campaign, and it's only to raise awareness for Matthew - it won't jeopardise him. Jackie says if she helps it may help him be more accepted around here too. She wants to help make amends for what she did in court. Sam arrives, sees Beppe and tells him that he's always slagging off Phil and Grant but he's just the same, and she can understand why he thought what he did, but not why he won't listen to the truth. She says it IS possible for a woman to sleep in the same bed as a man and not have sex. Beppe looks about to apologise, and Sam says he knows where she is and come and find her when he grows up. She leaves and Steve says "Round two to Sam I think." Jackie comments to Steve "What is it about a weekend away? People's hormones run riot." Steve looks slightly guilty. Rosa reminisces about firework night to Irene because it was Giuseppe's favourite time. Terry has bought some food and wine for an evening in and Irene isn't impressed by his idea of a romantic evening and says what are you going to cook? Terry says "Me cook? I bought it!" Irene goes to the market and sees a dress and Troy compliments her on it, and asks if she always does what Terry says. Irene says she finds ways to avoid it. Irene burns the dinner and takes the fuse out of the TV. Terry says he doesn't want to hang around all night, and Irene agrees, and Terry says maybe they could go to the 60s night instead. Irene says "There's a thought." Terry says it's a coincidence that the cooker and TV both broke on the same night, but they have a good time at the club. Troy dances with Irene whilst Terry gets asked to dance by a woman called Katy who monopolises him all night. Kim isn't eating and Sonia asks what's wrong with her. Nicky ignores her. Sonia sees Kim stuffing herself with chips later, and Kim moans about people taking notice of her eating habits, then she runs off saying she has to do something alone (a Princess Di, one assumes). Martin tells Mark he's going to work for Jeff. At the poorly-attended meeting for Matthew's campaign, Teresa makes a list of things to do, and Jackie joins them, saying she'd like to help. Everyone looks nervous, but Teresa says she needs all the help she can get. Josie tells Dot she doesn't know if Fred can resist Mick! Dot asks sarcastically if that is based on her extensive knowledge of the homosexual community? Dot tells her to keep her nose out. Pat mentions the police will be around soon about Janine. Robbie runs off to see Janine and tells her she has to go home, and he is making sure the police won't find her HERE, so she has to go back to Frank's. He hands her her coat, and she arrives back at the Vic, and Frank's thrilled to see her. Pat makes it clear she thinks Frank is spoiling her as he lets her get her own way and not tell him where she was. She points out that Janine's coat is clean and dry so she obviously hasn't been on the streets. Ricky says it was dangerous sleeping rough - and Janine laughs and says she's not stupid, she stayed with Robbie and Sonia, but don't tell Dad. He tells Frank, and Frank finds her and is furious and tells her to do some explaining. Frank tells Pat he will keep Janine here, although it's what she wants, but under his terms. Credits Main cast *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Troy Harvey - Jamie Jarvis *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast * Katy - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes